


Hips Don't Lie

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Belly Dancing, Cute, Fun, Humor, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du trittst vor Odins Hofstaat und den Avengers auf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hips Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hips Don't Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781209) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



Du seufztest, absolut nervös und voller Lampenfieber. Du hättest dieses Angebot des Donnergottes nicht annehmen sollen, aber nun war es zu spät, um zurückzuziehen. Du sahst hinunter auf dein wundervolles blaues Bauchtanzkostüm und seufztest.

Du liefst in die Mitte des Raumes, wo sich der Hofstaat aufhielt. Der König saß hoch auf seinem Thron, seine Söhne und seine Frau hielten sich an seiner Seite auf. Du wusstest, dass Clint und Nat ebenfalls hier waren, und zusahen. Sie wussten, dass du eine Tänzerin warst, und hatten es Thor erzählt, der daran interessiert war, dir zuzusehen. Was wiederum dazu geführt hatte, dass Loki sehen wollte, was seinen Bruder so interessierte, wenn nicht einmal Videospiele es konnten. Und das führte dazu, dass Buce mit seinem Welpen, alias Tony, ebenfalls dem Beispiel folgten. Bald war das ganzen Avengers-Team versammelt, um dich tanzen zu sehen. Und jetzt waren sie auch da.

Bald begann die Musik, und du ließest einfach den Takt in deine Knochen fahren, und dich kontrollieren. Sie hatten niemals eine solche Anmut gesehen. Du hattest die ganze Zeit ein Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht und du tatest so, als sei niemand von den anderen da. Es gab nur dich und die Musik. Dich und deine erste Liebe.

Sobald du fertig warst, applaudierte jeder und brachte dich so zurück in deinen Körper, wo jeder lächelte und für dich applaudierte. Clint pfiff und du konntest nich anders, als ein wenig zu kichern. Er war schon immer dein größter Fan. Nat, auf der anderen Seite, studierte deine Bewegungen. Sie sagte immer, dass sie im Kampf großartig waren um sich fit zu halten. Sie wollte sogar, dass du kamst und sie den SHIELD Agents beibrachtest, damit sie nicht mehr gezwungen waren, mit dem Captain in die Turnhalle zu gehen, nicht das das viele von ihnen kümmerte.

„Ein zweiter!“ sagte Thor. Loki schlug auf den Arm seines Bruders.

„Wir sind im Schloss, du Idiot!“ sagte Loki.

„Ach, lass ihm seinen Spaß, Reindeer Games,“ sagte Tony.

„Der Name schon wieder?“ fragte Steve, „Muss ich Fury anrufen?“

„Petze,“ murmelte Bruce leise. Du lächeltest und lachtest ein wenig.

„Erlaubt mir, mein Kostüm zu wechseln, mein König,“ sagtest du, verbeugtest dich vor Odin.

„Wenn du immer so tanzt, dass werde ich dir alle Kostümwechsel erlauben, die du willst,“ sagte er. Du lächeltest und gingst schnell zu deinem 'Ankleideraum'. Du zogst eilig dein rotes Kostüm hervor, entschlossen, etwas mehr Flackern in das ganze zu bringen. Du nicktest den Musikern zu, nachdem du dich umgezogen hattest und sie begannen die Musik zu spielen, der Raum war still.

Sie starrten dich an, als seist du das einzige, das jemals existiert hatte. Du packtest so viel Liebe und Energie in deinen Tanz, dass es sie erstaunte. Sogar Bucky war beeindruckt, und er schien inzwischen gar nichts mehr zu mögen. Außer Leute mit diesen kleinen Plastikbogen und Pfeil-Sets zu beschießen.

Es war still, als die Musik vorbei und dein letzter Schritt getan war.. Du warst besorgt, ob sie es nicht gemocht hätten, doch dann brach der gesamte Raum erneut in Applaus aus.

„Mann, sie ist gut!“ sagte Clint, klang dabei wie ein stolzer Vater. Nat nickte und rauschte hinunter zu deiner Bühne, um dich zu umarmen. Du konntest nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Loki kam ein wenig später zu dir, als sich die Aufregung etwas gelegt hatte.

„Oh, hallo Loki,“ sagtest du lächelnd, „Kann ich etwas für dich tun?“

„Äh … nun … würdest du mir das beibringen?“ du lächeltest stolz und schlangst deine Arme um seine.

„Na los, lass uns ein Kostüm für dich finden.“


End file.
